


You Don't Own Me

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Intersex, Kings & Queens, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Naruto has a vagina, Omegaverse dynamics, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Submissive Naruto Uzumaki, Virgin sex, Wedding Night, and a dick, blurred gender dynamics, dead Itachi, feminized male characters, ignorance about intersexuality, intersex naruto, naruto uses male pronouns, omeaverse, virgin Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Sasuke was never meant to be king. He was supposed live comfortably as the second son of the throne. But things never go the way they are supposed to and now Sasuke will inherit the throne along with an unusual bride from a faraway land.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy~  
> Warnings: Listed in the tags!

The ceremony began with a bath.

 

A gaggle of maidens, each one prettier than the next, helped Naruto out of his warm velvet robes. The maidens had been hand selected from the ladies of the Uchiha royal court. Their selection had made them the product of envy amongst the other ladies of the court. Reputable lords would sell their daughter’s maidenheads in order to have them assist the future queen on the day of his wedding. The belief was that the maidens who aided the future queen on their most auspicious day would be blessed with luck. They’d obtain a good husband and have beautiful children and best of all they’d become deities for the entire kingdom to worship. Or so that was what Naruto had been told by his future mother in law.

 

The tub was built within the tiled ground. The bathing chambers were quite wondrous with its vaulted stained glass ceiling and fresco painted walls depicting water nymphs and gushing water springs surrounded by lush flowerbeds. On any other day Naruto would’ve gawked at the artistry displayed but he could not today when he felt so nervous. Years of training and lessons would finally be put to use in a few short hours. The anticipation twisted his stomach into knots.

 

“Watch your step, your grace.” One of the maidens cautioned. Naruto recognized her as the lady Kurenai. Her father was a high lord with money as old as that found within the Uchiha royal bank. He had been one of the many lords Naruto had met since coming to the Uchiha Kingdom only two tides ago.

 

Kurenai and another maiden with golden hair took a hold of his hands and stepped into the tub with him while the other six maidens stayed at the tubs rim. Two of them worked together to lift a large glass bottle of scented bubble soap and poured it into the tub while the remaining four took up baskets that contained different rose petals and scattered them into the tub. This was all part of the ceremony.

 

“Your grace.” The golden haired maiden, known as Ino, gently applied pressure to his hand. “Is all well?” She was remarking on how Naruto had stilled.

 

“Yes, apologies.” Naruto retook his pace. Bopping along in the warm water as best he could. Kurenai and Ino’s smooth hands in his were like anchors reminding him that he was here. This would happen whether he wished it or not. Their pink lace dresses billowed in the water as they walked to the center. The water reached all the way to Naruto’s neck. The flowers floating above the water were hypnotic and the scent of lavender perfuming the water was appealing. That was their intended purpose, to calm the bride in any way they could.

 

Kurenai and Ino got to work on lathering his skin with soap. Their touch was light, if they left a bruise or created any blemish on Naruto’s skin they’d be shamed. They took their time as they washed his long hair. Washing each and every strand. The other maidens busied themselves by providing entertainment. One of them played a harp while another sang an appropriate tune. The rest of the maidens knew better than to linger idly. They readied a clean robe for Naruto and set up the powder station where they’d dry Naruto and rub his skin with oils and lotions once he exited the tub.

 

“Such fine hair.” Ino commented sweetly. Her fingers carded through the golden tresses. The privilege she felt over being able to touch the future queens hair showed on her face heart shaped face.

 

“Yes, lord Sasuke will love to finally get a glimpse of it.” Kurenai added just as smugly as she twirled a golden strand around her finger. For the past two tides Naruto had been made to wear a veil over his head. It was customary in these lands for all maidens to have their hair covered if not married. Once they proclaimed their vows and gained the status of a wife they were free to shed their veils if and only if their husbands allowed. Sasuke had already given Naruto permission in one of their few supervised chats. Their conversations so far had all been short and appropriate. There was always a person to watch over them and everything they said to each other had to be approved beforehand. It would be a disaster if either of them said something to ruin the wedding before it could even happen.

 

Kurenai and Ino continued scrubbing. It was nice and quiet, the only sound being the harp and the melodious voice singing along with it.

 

After some time the tranquility was put to an end. The bathing ritual was over. Naruto had been dried, outfitted with a plain white robe, and his hair combed. His skin had been rubbed from the tip of his toes to the end of his ears with primrose scented oil. The maidens lead him to another room. It was simpler than the bathing chambers. The walls were cream blue with only golden mirrors adorning them. There wasn’t a single window. In the center of the room there was an oval padded bed. Ivory silk sheets were draped over it. An elder woman stood with her hand clasped beside it. Next to her was Naruto’s future mother. The current queen of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke’s mother, Queen Mikoto. She was regal as ever in her signature red dress. The golden embroidery on it was a work of art as it was on each of her elegant gowns. Her face was calm and welcoming the same way it had been the past two tides. She had been nothing short of sweet to Naruto since their first meeting and yet Naruto still felt uneasy around her. He wondered what she truly thought of him. He imagined she couldn’t have been too pleased with him. She surely would’ve preferred a real woman for her son and not one like Naruto.

 

“My son.” Mikoto smiled, her red lips stretched pleasantly across her pale face. It awed Naruto that despite her age he could not find one wrinkle on her face. He had heard that her unchanging beauty had led some to believe she was a witch but Naruto didn’t believe so. Some people just aged better than others. And besides, after the elaborate bath Naruto had just underwent his skin felt like the cheeks of a babes bottom. Mikoto’s skin had been rubbed with oils and lotions like that daily for the entirety of her reign. It was a given that her skin would be supple still.

 

“Mother.” Naruto bowed his head. The maidens behind him followed in his stead, showing their respect to their soon to be former queen.

 

“How did you find your bath, my sweet?”

 

“It was swell, mother.” Naruto’s eyes strayed to the bed and elder woman. He didn’t know what was meant to happen here. He had not been informed on this part of the ceremony.

 

“Ah, don’ fret,” Mikoto noticed Naruto’s growing apprehension. “Come, this is lady Chiyo. She will administer you a massage.”

 

Naruto gulped. It wasn’t like he could refuse. It was obvious that whatever _this was_ was another premarital ritual he’d have to go through.

 

Mikoto nodded once and the maidens removed the white silk robe off Naruto. His body prickled with bumps as the cold of the room seeped into his bones. He was not yet accustomed to the seasonal changes of winter in the Uchiha lands. Back at home it was sunny year round. Naruto self-consciously hid his body with his hands. Even though the maidens had seen his bare body Mikoto had not. He felt shame strike him when he noticed her eyes linger between his legs. He couldn’t decipher what she was thinking as she eyed his flaccid cock. Was she surprised to be presented with Naruto’s dual anatomy? Had she held out hope that the rumors were false and Naruto would turn out to be a fully normal woman? He could not tell what she thought even if he wished it. She was a wise queen indeed to be able to hide her feelings so expertly.

 

“Your grace, it will be my honor.” Chiyo beckoned Naruto to lie upon the circular bed. From her garments Naruto could tell she was a woman of faith. In his lands she would be called a priestess but here she was simply a woman of faith. Religion in the Uchiha Kingdom was not separate like it was back home. Here religion and the crown were one. The queen was a goddess and the king a god and the luckily selected few of the royal court were deities to place faith upon.

 

Naruto straightened his back and lay upon the soft sheets.

 

“Relax, my sweet.” Mikoto sat at one of the chairs positioned at Naruto’s side. The maidens diligently filed behind her. They stood like tall sunflower stalks with their heads held high and eyes lowered in respect.

 

Chiyo whispered some soothing words as she rubbed Naruto’s naked body with her wrinkled hands. It was actually beginning to feel good. It was lulling Naruto to a semi sleep. That was until he felt Chiyo’s hands lift his cock and prod at the slit of his quim.

 

Naruto hissed. He reflexively shut his legs and sat up to glare at Chiyo.

 

“How dare you assume to touch me so familiarly!” Naruto rasped. The gall of this woman _-stranger-_ touching him there! As if she had the right! He hadn’t even let his maidens wash him there. Naruto had a list of insults bubbling at the tip of his lips but they all fizzled away as he saw the scandalized looks on his maiden’s pretty faces.

 

“My sweet, please relax.” Mikoto advised sternly. “Lady Chiyo is only conducting her duty. Lay back down. I promise you she will be gentle.”

 

Naruto was quickly realizing that he had gone against the ritual. His loud outburst was not the norm. It was expected for him to lay still and allow this stranger to touch him that way. To…to _check_ if he was still honest. He had most likely been kept in the dark about this part of the ritual for that very reason. If he had known then he would’ve protested. Not that his complaints would’ve done anything though, whether he wanted it or not this would happen. Naruto lay back down and allowed Chiyo to part his thighs. She ran her finger down his slit and carefully stuck one finger inside of him. Naruto tensed. It felt uncomfortable to be touched this way for none had breached him this way before. Chiyo dug her finger deeper until she reached the barrier of Naruto’s maidenhead. She pressed gently against it then slowly withdrew her fingers.

 

“His hymen is intact, your grace.” Chiyo reported to Mikoto.

 

There was a collective sigh of relief amongst the maidens but not from Mikoto. She stood from her chair, walked down to stand between Naruto’s open legs then without asking for permission she slipped her finger into him. She pulled it back when she felt the wall created by Naruto’s hymen.

 

“How lovely, my sweet.” Mikoto smiled warmly as if she hadn’t just delivered Naruto an insult. Her checking for herself that Naruto was still a virgin meant that she hadn’t trusted him. Well, at least Naruto now knew his suspicions were not ill placed. His future mother was _not_ happy with him for her son. “Sasuke will be pleased to know you’ve kept your purity.”

 

Mikoto left after that along with Chiyo. Naruto would not see her until the evening at the final stage of the ceremony. Despite her slight Naruto missed her. At least she was a familiar face. He would’ve liked to have her by his side for the rest of the wedding preparations. But that was not to be. Naruto would go about them alone, not even his own birth mother had been allowed to accompany him. Only his pretty maidens. Each one selected just for him. They would be his closest confidants now.

 

“Your grace, it is now time to dress you.” Ino reminded Naruto.

 

“Yes, of course.” Naruto forced a smile. He could do this. _All of this._ He could handle it all.

 

For his home, for his people he would prosper in this strange foreign land.

* * *

 

“An Uzumaki bride, eh?” Kiba flashed his canines. His usual countenance flared wildly even on a day like this one. “Hafta admit it my friend, I am jealous.”

 

Sasuke laughed. He was in a joyous mood. He stood tall as he gave himself a once over in the mirror of his sleeping chambers. “You would envy me if I married a wench, your lust knows no bounds.”

 

Choji snorted from his spot on the balcony. He feasted on a crisp roasted ducks leg while Kiba sat beside him smoking from a silver pipe.

 

“Aye, he would.” Choji agreed with Sasuke’s teasing jest. He sucked the grease off his fingers before digging back in to tear off another bite.

 

“Quiet, you beast.” Kiba yanked the half eaten leg from Chouji’s hand and threw it over the balcony ledge. It plummeted down disappearing underneath the white snow covering the ground far below.

 

“You animal!” Choji cried. Actual tears began to gather in his eyes.

 

“Oh hush, you will undoubtedly have fifty more tonight at the feast.”

 

Choji glowered, his tears dried as he swiped his pudgy finger across the now empty golden platter and sucked off whatever grease he could.

 

They had been friends for as long as Sasuke could remember. Kiba and Choji had been chosen for him due to their high social standing but that didn’t matter to either of them. Their friendship was as strong as that of brothers. Teasing and such was a prominent staple of their friendship, which was why after a few seconds of Choji glumly sucking on his finger he and Kiba burst into laughter.

 

Sasuke shook his head, smiling along with them. “You’re both fools.”

 

“Aye, that I might be but at least I’m a married fool unlike this piss excuse of a man.”

 

Kiba grinned lasciviously. “Jealousy is unbecoming for a man of your...”Kiba roved his eyes down to Choji’s gut, “stature.”

 

Choji roared as he flung his body at Kiba. They crashed onto the floor taking the table down with them. “I have grown tired of your slights you dog!” Choji wrung Kiba’s neck but Kiba was not so easily held down. He wrapped his legs around Choji’s waist and with the mere might of his thighs managed to pull Choji off of him. He twisted his body and pulled a dagger to Choji’s neck.

 

“As I grow tired of yours, you cow!”

 

They stared each other down. The dagger pressed at Choji’s throat. Sauske watched them amused by the show. It was tame compared to other brawls they had engaged in before. If they had a beer in them there’d be blood spilled already.

 

A knock sounded at the door. The tension was broken like a spell being recalled. Choji began to laugh, chortling deeply as his belly jiggled. Kiba remained firm for a prolonged moment but eventually gave in. Spurned on by Choji’s infectious laugh he joined in. He put his dagger back into his leather holster and helped Choji to stand. As simple as that the little tuft was over.

 

“Another insult from you within the hour and I’ll really slit your throat.” Kiba wheezed.

 

“Try it and I’ll assure that the next whore you sink your cock into is your last!” Choji gave a high-pitched wheeze of his own. His face was painted pink from laughing so hard.

 

 Another knock. This one was more incessant than the first.

 

“Enter.” Sasuke announced just loud enough for the one knocking to hear. The fun had to end eventually.

 

A maid entered. Her veiled head was bowed and her eyes trained on the ground. She got onto her knees to bow then stood up.

 

“What is it?” Sasuke watched her as she went through the formalities. He sometimes wished he could just skip them for it was taxing on his nerves to wait for them to be over in order to hear what was to be said to him.

 

“My liege, it is time.” The maid smiled, the sides of her veil shadowed her pink lips. “Your queen is ready.”

 

Sasuke smiled,  _finally._

 


	2. Swept Away, I'm Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Sasuke is ignorant about intersex beings, Naruto is a brat, Sasuke is a slut :)

“You’re quite lewd today my lady.” Sasuke teased as he licked up the shell of the maiden’s ear. Her tight little cunt squeezed around him as he pounded into her. Her thighs held him close, urging her prince to spill inside her quim. And Sasuke intended to fulfill her desire. He was so close, so very close.

 

“Y-yes! Like that! You’re in such high s-spirits today too my lord!” She keened. Her breath came out in sharp gasps. Sasuke reached out and grabbed onto one of her soft flopping breasts. He teased her rosy pink nipple, flicking it with the rough pad of his thumb. If their angle allowed it he would’ve sucked the hardened nub into his mouth. He settled for sucking on the lobe of her ear.

 

“Mmm,  _yes, yes!_ ” She panted when Sasuke finally spilled inside her. Her thighs quivered while his sweaty body glided against them. He thrusted a few more times lazily and like a geyser going off her cunt spasmed and she came with her prince’s dick still embedded inside of her.

 

A curt knock thudded on the bedchamber doors. The customary post coital bliss was put to a disappointing halt before it could ever commence.

 

The maiden gasped. To be caught in the princes’ chambers sprawled on the floor with cum dripping out of her swollen cunt was not appropriate for one of her standing. Attending to the princes’ more... _carnal_  urges was work for a member of the royal harem and not a high lords daughter. She was a deity, a symbol of worship to the lesser people. For her to commit the carnal sin of the flesh with a man who was not her husband would result in the loss of her honor.

 

“Be still, little mouse.” Sasuke chuckled at the maidens fear stricken expression. Only moments ago she was panting as if she were in intense heat and now all she could do was gape like some dead thing left to die. “Go into my bath and clean yourself up. My visitor will not know of your being here.”

 

Relief flooded the maiden’s eyes. She bunched up her discarded gowns, which Sasuke had taken off of her earlier that evening and scurried with them into the bathing rooms. Before the door closed she wrapped her veil around her head. Poor thing didn’t even take the time to bring a candle with her. She’d rather bathe in the dark than be discovered. It made Sasuke laugh. She was so proud to be fucked by her prince but not when it extended to it becoming known to others. Not that he cared. She was more of a bed warming type and not the type he felt inclined to brag about bedding.

 

“My lord.” A voice drifted from behind Sasuke’s bedroom door.

 

“What is it?” Sasuke wiped the tip of his cock with a nearby hanker chief. His cock was well spent. He rather fancied a bath himself and a smoke from his pipe and then perhaps to sink into sweet slumber but first to deal with his visitor.

 

“It’s your father, my lord. He requests an audience with you.”

 

Sasuke blinked. Well that was not usual for a time as late as this one. It was customary for his father to fall into slumber as soon as he finished his last meal of the day. That aside, his father had little interests in speaking on official matters as of late. Sasuke was intrigued about what it was his father wanted to speak to him about. He just wished it could’ve waited for a more reasonable time.

 

“Send word I’ll be there shortly.” Sasuke sighed.

 

There went his plans.

* * *

 

“It is time.” Fugaku’s gravely voice was barely above a whisper. It was difficult work for the old king to command any force to his voice the way he once had. Old age had transformed him into a frail man.

 

“No! I do not wish for a wife!” Sasuke protested vehemently. When he had been called to his father’s hall he had not known what to expect. As he walked the steps to the throne room he thought up scenarios of what his father could possibly wish to tell him. He thought maybe a scolding or another announcement of some new duty he was to undertake since Itachi no longer could. He had not foreseen that he would be commanded to wed. If he had he would’ve barricaded himself in his room and refused to give his father an audience.

 

“It is not a request.” Mikoto swiftly interjected. Sasuke should’ve known an audience with only his father was too odd to be true. He should’ve known his mother would be present. “You do not get to pick and choose what you wish to do. You do not posses that freedom anymore. You are no longer just the second prince. You are now the heir to the throne. You already know that.” She sat austerely beside her king. Her back was straight and her hands clasped in her lap in a disposition that conveyed serenity. Such charming posture did not match his mother’s sharp nature. “You will do it because it is time for you to take up your title of king.” When his parents were sat side by side like this it put into focus their vast difference in age. It was almost pitiful how his father was unable to keep his back straight while his mother could. She had been a girl when they wed and now it showed more than ever.

 

“Another season?” Sasuke pleaded for more time. He got to his knees and grabbed the lace edges of his mother’s gown. For she was the one he needed to plead to. In the past when his father was still able bodied and full of virility it hadn’t been that way. But now she was the one in control. And by the stars did she rule as mighty as any other man would. She was not easily intimidated and less easily impressed. The only time he had seen her truly brought to a womanly emotion was when Itachi had finally succumbed to his sickness. She had never thought her most favorite son would be brought to his death by the infection caused by a rusted blade. Her tears had spilled for only a day and the very next she had hardened herself even more. Sasuke was sure she was no normal woman. She was more than deserving of the title of goddess that she possessed as queen of the Uchiha.

 

“Get to your feet at once! A prince should not have such limp knees!” Mikoto near hissed.

 

“Father!” Fear crept into Sasuke’s voice. He was not one to beg but the prospect of marriage made him quake like a struck boy. He was not ready. No, not to rule, of that his fears could be steeled. What made him shake with fear was the prospect of his current lifestyle changing. To be married meant having a wife and remaining faithful to her. Sure, he could have his pick of any girl within the royal harem but only if his future wife agreed to it. And he knew his betrothed would never agree to that. Everything would change. The life he loved would be over. He’d have to comport himself like a king and not a growing prince. The day Itachi departed from this world and onto the next life Sasuke had accepted that he’d have to get married and sit on the throne but he hadn’t anticipated it so early.

 

“Father,  _please_.”

 

Fugaku shook his head. His long white beard swished with the movement and his eyes, although clouded with age, were resolute.

 

“It’s come to that time. Your father is no longer fit to rule. Get up my simple son.” Mikoto stood and held her hand out. She wore the expression of a tender mother instead of her usual fierce one. Sasuke would be unwise to trust it.

 

Mikoto flexed her fingers to and fro, beckoning Sasuke to take hold of her hand. Her patience would not last very long and it was beginning to show. The tenderness of her face was starting to ice over with annoyance.

 

Sasuke glowered. He had many things he wished to say, many more protests to hurl at his parents in hope to absolve the marriage and delay his coronation but he saw no point in trying. He got to his feet and took his mother’s outstretched hand.

 

“Come.” Mikoto held onto Sasuke as she walked them at a steady gate to an adjacent hall in the throne room. Fugaku stood seated on his immaculate throne. It’d be too much trouble for the king to walk side by side with them. The smile in his milky eyes foretold he knew what it was his wife was about to show their son though. There was even the beginning of a smile on his pruned lips. It was a rarity on par with his mother shedding tears.

 

Mikoto stopped them in front of a covered painting hung on the red wall. Two candles hung on its side nestled within golden chalices.

 

“Mother, what is this?” So much drama and secrecy for his elusive bride. But why? He knew already who his betrothed was. Had known her since he was a child. Before Itachi had died and long before he had any inkling that he’d be king one day.

 

Mikoto gave him one last look then tiptoed and yanked off the white cover from the painting. Underneath lay an expertly crafted portrait of what appeared to be a golden haired maiden. This was not his betrothed. This was not the girl his parents had introduced to him on his fifth nameday and made known that he would one day marry her. His betrothed who quickly took to her future status as his wife a bit too obsessively to the point that Sasuke had to steel his nerves so his temper would not flare whenever she made the journey to visit him.

 

The girl in the painting was not his betrothed Sakura. It was someone else entirely. She was tan and her eyes sapphire blue. She was dressed in a salacious gown. The top of the dress was short sleeved and hugged her chest like a second skin while the skirt billowed out underneath her. What made the dress so salacious was how it was cut. It was designed in a way to show off her slim mid-drift. Her belly was bare for all to see. And for a purpose too. Around her navel was a swirl tattoo with markings in between the lines. There was no veil to cover her head either and her eyes were outlined in kohl. She had markings all over her body too, symbols that almost looked like writing but Sasuke could not decipher them. The painted background was minimal. A typical sunny day in a tea garden. She was the central focus amidst the flowers. Her dainty hand was bringing up a porcelain teacup to her pink lips and her eyes were downcast as if she so happened to be caught in a passive moment. The whole scene created a mood of warmness. Like Sasuke could actually feel her heat through the layers of mixed paints.

 

“Who...who is this?

 

“Your bride. Oh, I know you’re so torn that it is not Sakura on the canvas.” Mikoto said in deep sarcasm, she knew well how Sasuke felt about her, “as am I.” She was serious on her part. She had been Sakura’s biggest supporter. The last couple of seasons she had even begun to refer to her as her daughter. Sasuke suspected her favoritism was based on the fact that Sakura was a very simple girl. It was easy to lead her in any direction you wanted if you said the right words. A girl like that paired well with his mother’s dominant temperament.

 

“My poor little dove will not be your bride any longer. In her place your father has chosen the son of-”

 

 _“Son?”_  Sasuke choked on his own tongue. He darted another look at the maiden. Her features were soft and her body was small. He knew no man with such proportions and he had bedded plenty of them to know the intimate makings of their bodies. “Mother, your jests-“

 

“Not a jest.” Mikoto gave Sasuke a look that told him to be quiet. Her temper was becoming more pronounced. “He is the son of the king of the Uzumaki kingdom. His name is Naruto. He’s quite  _special_.” Mikoto smiled but there was a twist to her lips that made it disingenuous. “He’s magic-willed  _and_  he’s of both sexes. Your  _father_  picked him especially for you.”

 

Sasuke could not understand what his mother meant. Magic aside he could not fathom such a ludicrous notion as someone with two sexes. “He’s of both? Do you mean to tell me he has a-a”

 

“Yes.” Mikoto put her finger to the white velvet quilt underneath Naruto’s bottom. She picked at it, taking a piece of the white paint off. She inspected it then flicked it away with a look that would freeze a person solid. “Like I said, he’s of  _both_  sexes.” The white quilt was a clear declaration of his maidenhood. It was by no accident that the quilt lay beneath his bottom. It was to signify his purity. Any white garment or cloth would do. In the Uchiha kingdom white wolf pelts were the usual fabric of choice. It was meant to show that it was still white and would be stained red once Naruto lost his maidenhead. It was the usual way for a pure maiden to send her favor to her intended husband. Sasuke had been gifted one by Sakura seasons ago as well. Sakura’s was not to this scale though.

 

“He’s capable then?” Sasuke could not help but picture  _it_. A swollen wet cunt and a hard prick above it...it was even too strange an image for him to properly imagine. How was such a thing possible? It sounded like a cruel trick of nature. To be born both a boy and a girl must’ve been tortuous. And if not then at the very most confusing. What did Naruto behave as? Was he a princess or a prince? Well, Sasuke could guess as much to the former of his inquires. If Naruto was being betrothed as a bride then he must’ve behaved more like a princess right? But then why did his mother refer to him as a prince? A headache was beginning to form as Sasuke thought about it.

 

“I would not have allowed him to be your queen if he wasn’t capable.” Again, the twitch to his mother’s lip. Was his mother not happy with the bride his father had chosen? Sure, she loved her precious little dove Sakura but did she absolutely hate Naruto? She was the one who made all the decisions these days Sasuke found it hard to believe she would’ve allowed his father to choose a bride that she did not agree with even a little bit.

 

“I love my king husband but even if  _his choice_ was a foolish one we must learn to accept what he has chosen for you. You have much to learn about your new betrothed. The land he hails from is much different than our own. And our history with them is one of great importance. You’ll start lessons beginning at daybreak. Be prepared.”

 

No, it wasn’t even a question. She was not happy with the decision at all. All lingering traces of motherly tenderness were gone from her face. She spoke gracious words but she did not believe in them. She was not happy with Naruto and no amount of perfumed words could hide her true feelings.

 

Sasuke looked back upon his intended bride. His betrothed, an oddity of nature, the one who would put an end to his easy life...

 

He could not say he was happy either.

 

* * *

 

 The sweet sting of the sun bathed the garden in delicious warmth. Flowers of every color and size bloomed everywhere the eye could see. Butterflies and humming birds fluttered all around creating their own harmony of noises together that filled the garden with natural music. Naruto had a lovely elevated view of the garden from the balcony of his bedchamber. He could sit out here for an entire season. The climate was warm year round but at this time of the year it was always a tad bit warmer. He craved the warmth; his mother always said he was like a dragon in that way. Always seeking out warmth in which to cool his naturally cold blood down with.

 

“Enjoying the weather, my prince?” The courteous voice of his handmaiden imposed on Naruto’s moment of solitude.

 

“Yes, it is a lovely day. It would be foolish to waste it without looking upon the beauty of the palace garden.” Naruto put down his spectacles with which he had been using to look far off into the clouds. With a snap of his finger the spectacles disappeared into nothingness as if they had never existed. He didn’t want to give Karin any attention. He had instructed her to leave him be for the entirety of the afternoon. She had graciously accepted the demand and went off to do her own personal duties. Why she had returned he did not know but whatever the reason was not good enough for her to disobey his direct orders.

 

“I believe I told you I would be alone today.” Naruto reminded her tensely. Each passing moment she stood in his presence drawing air was one wasted. He could simply magic her far away from him but whenever he did that she became dizzy enough to pass vomit and having to nurse her through it would only take up more of his time. And as much as Karin annoyed him he still did hold her dearly in his heart and did not actively wish sickness upon her.

 

She had the dignity to appear apologetic. When he received no answer Naruto sighed. “What is it?” He would rather get to it now than sit and watch Karin twiddle her thumbs.

 

“My apologies but-,” Karin hesitated, “the Queen Mother and King Father have asked for you to join them in the hearing hall...immediately, my prince.”

 

Naruto instinctually wanted to resist his parent’s summons. They had gone positively mad the past season with lessons in etiquette, homemaking, dancing...all the duties of a bride. He had always been taught such things since his first blood had fallen but this recent season they had been more insistent than ever before. Nowadays it wasn’t often that Naruto could sit and enjoy the day. For it to end so soon left him wanting to protest his parent’s request for an audience. Let them wait until tomorrow is what he wished to say but he was not partial to be being lectured today so he would play the role of a perfect child and do as told.

 

“As it suits them I will go.” Naruto sighed.

 

Karin winced. “I know you hate it when I ask you this but perhaps to spare yourself chastising from your mother and father you might consider putting on something more...appropriate.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was wearing lose silk trousers. It was a comfortable garment and his personal favorite to laze about in. And a beaded backless top that tied at his neck with leather string. The gold beads felt cool on his skin and he enjoyed the little noises they made whenever he moved. If Naruto had worn it last season before his parents lost their minds it would’ve been perfectly acceptable but now they were trying to limit the things he wore. Other kingdoms weren’t so free as there’s was, was what his mother had explained to him once. His future intended might be from a kingdom that disapproves of showing off flesh outside of your bedroom or to your husband. In the event that Naruto married such a husband he had to be prepared to dress in a manner that showed less of his skin. It was annoying to say the least. He hated having to hide his seal mark and body runes and most of all he hated how constricted and overheated he felt in the “modest” clothes.

 

“Please, my prince.” Karin pleaded. “They will say something to you. Don’t be difficult.”

 

Naruto gave Karin a stare that made her avert her eyes and fidget.

 

“It isn’t as if I have a choice.” Naruto snapped his fingers. His body was enveloped in yellow light. When the light faded away his old outfit of choice was replaced with one more appropriate.

 

“Happy?” Naruto gave Karin a twirl.

 

Karin smiled. “Immensely. As will be the Queen Mother and King Father.”

 

They walked together to the hall. Magicking them both there would’ve been so much faster but he was in no rush so he took his time. Putting one foot in front of the other with his hands clasped against his thighs the way his etiquette mistress taught him.

 

Karin eyes didn’t meet his once as they walked. Her hesitance alerted Naruto to the situation he was about to walk into. So, the time had finally come. His parents had finally found a suitable prince to marry him off to. He was expecting it any day now. Was waiting on it like the rising of the sun. But still Naruto felt nerves coil his stomach into a sick knot. Not much made him nervous but this…this had him breaking out into a cool sweat. He was hoping he still had till the end of the season until they decided to tell him. Apparently that was foolish hopeful thinking on his part. He wondered whom his parents had chosen. His only hope was that he was from a land where stuffy clothes were not needed.

 

* * *

 

Naruto’s suspicions were confirmed when he entered the hall. It wasn’t only his parents who sat in wait for him. There were other members of the royal council too. They stood around in their regal native attire. They dressed up for this momentous occasion. Their body runes were on display and their hair was twined with gold and silk strings. Well, Naruto thought as he strutted to the center of the room in his corset and abhorrent silk gown, it would’ve been nice to have been given the chance to dress in the clothes of their land too seeing as how this was  _his_  betrothal announcement and not theirs.

 

“My sunshine.” Minato greeted in a booming voice, perhaps a bit too loud. He lived up to his nickname of sun king. The open arched windows all over the hall let sun shine in at all angles and as if attracted by the brightness of his hair the sun rays greedily shined upon him. They colored his tan skin into an even darker shade and made his blue eyes shine like two polished gems. No wonder his father had gained the moniker of sun king. He shone like no other. But in Minato’s shiny blue eyes no one shone brighter than his youngest son.

 

The council members bowed to Naruto in greeting. Naruto returned the gesture but did not bow as low. It was to show that they were beneath him in status. They were only few people Naruto ever bowed lower than and two of them were currently seated in front of him on white stone thrones. His mother and father had dressed up too. His father had braided his shoulder length hair and had bound the many braids at the back of his head with red string. His chest was emblazoned with turquoise runes and his loin pelt was made from black fur of a bear. His mother looked equally as lovely. He had only braided the top section of his fiery red hair and had left them unbound so that they fell to the side of his oval face. He had a brown skirt with etched designs on it around his waist and a yellow lion pelt upon his slender shoulders. His seal was on show and the runes all over his body were gold just like Naruto’s except his mother had many more runes than him.

 

Before they proceed further Karin excused herself. She had been Naruto’s handmaiden since the day of his birth but this situation was not one she was permitted to be a part of. She knew her place better than Naruto so he did not question it when she whispered her well wishes then left.

 

“You’ve no doubt what this is all for do you?” Kyuubi was not smiling, as one would expect a mother would be on a joyous day such as this one. To give your child away in marriage was seen as unification between two families. The brides family benefited even more so. The dowry price for a bride of Naruto’s caliber would be legendary. And yet there was not so much as an upturn of Kyuubi’s lips.

 

“Yes, of course mother.” The nerves in Naruto’s stomach coiled tighter.

 

“You are to be wed.” Minato announced it with all the enthusiasm that Kyuubi was lacking. “We’ve been offered a most marvelous dowry and offer from the king in the north. The Uchiha’s. You’ll know comfort there and status the likes you would never gain with any other prince who wishes to marry you.”

 

“A fine husband indeed, your grace.” One of the council members tacked on. The others nodded and murmured their agreement. Like if it was them who were the ones who were going to marry the northern prince. It irked Naruto. If they were so taken then they should’ve married in his place then.

 

“They truly are a fine family.” Another council member agreed.

 

Naruto didn’t fall for the positive announcements of his future family. He knew exactly who the Uchiha’s were. Even though they resided so far away he knew them as if they were a neighboring kingdom. Everyone did. There were not many pure human kingdoms so the few that existed were well known. The Uchiha’s were a kingdom always entrenched in the ravages of war. It was like a sport for them. Only recently had their hunger for it dimmed. Naruto had read about them along with other possible kingdoms he would be married into. The Uchiha’s had been one of the kingdoms that had left an impression on him simply for the richness of their lands (it was rumored everything was plated in gold there and their seasons varied.) Long ago they had even fought against their kingdom. For what reason Naruto did not know because the text had not outlined it sufficiently. All it said was that the Uchiha’s had stolen something from them and as a result they went to war.

 

For those very reasons Naruto hadn’t believed them a high probability for being chosen. He had suspected a prince from a kingdom more nearby and more, Well, not barbaric.

 

“I trust you chose well. I do not worry for the family you have chosen for me.” Naruto recited the customary words he had been taught to say as a newly betrothed bride to be. In truth he was not certain his parents had chosen well. The prince of the Uchiha kingdom was not the type of prince Naruto imagined he’d have a lot in common with. He never expected to marry for love but since his parents favored him so greatly he expected for them to at least choose someone more magically inclined like him. Hell, even one of his distant cousins would’ve been better.

 

“You speak of acceptance but you appear insulted at my choice, sunshine.”

 

“I confess, I am confused. I wish to know why you have chosen him?” Naruto would not admit to being disappointed but he could not keep it from his expression. No wonder his mother looked so morose. When he was little and they’d talk of the man Naruto would one day wed his mother always complimented what gentle nature and grandiose magical capabilities he’d have. He had gotten his affinity for magic from him after all so he heavily wanted a fellow magic user for his son. His mother had famously once said he would’ve never married Minato if he didn’t have the blood for magic within him which had been passed onto him by his mother. He could not use magic but it was enough for his mother that he had it in his blood. His mother’s anger made perfect sense. He would of course not be happy with the human prince of the brutes for his son.

 

“What displeases you about him?” It was very obvious Minato had not believed Naruto would have this reaction to who he had picked for him.

 

“I am not displeased father. I just worry about the far distance.” Naruto lied. He would not admit his displeasure. He knew it would make him look ill and would create gossip. He was by no means always this well behaved but he was born for this particular reason. They would call him stubborn and spoiled if he so much as complained about who his father had chosen for him. That was why all his mother could do was make faces and he hold his tongue.

 

“Don’t worry about such a thing.” Minato laughed boisterously. His booming voice echoed off the halls. “In no time at all you will feel at home with them. And most of all they will keep you safe.”

 

Naruto highly doubted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a huge thank you to the people who left feedback! I was sort of nervous how you guys would react to Naruto being intersex even my most loyal readers were put off by Naruto having both a vagina and penis lol xD Thank you for all the kudos tho ! I'm glad at least some of u are enjoying this
> 
> Also I never wrote Kyuubi as an actual character so I hope you guys enjoy him ^^


	3. Alone With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: weight shaming/name calling, ignorance about gender, negative gender views (characters not mine), feminized male characters, intersexuality.
> 
> Thank You to my beta mama for editing this for me on such fast notice!

“Let us see!” Kiba demanded impatiently.

“Wait,” Choji squinted, bringing the book closer to his round face. “I’m still looking.”

“Let us see, pig!” Kiba tried to snatch the book from Choji’s hands but Choji was too fast. Kiba ended up swiping at air.

“Sasuke, tell the bloated whale to let me see!”

Sasuke remained silent. He watched the two dolts with his head propped on his left hand. They had been in the palaces library all night searching through dusty parchments and leather bound textbooks for any and all information they could find on the Uzumaki kingdom. His mother had told him to sleep because his lessons about the Uzumaki’s began at daybreak but Sasuke could not wait that long. He knew as he left the throne room that sleep would not be a possibility so as soon as he arrived to his bed chambers he had first sent his little plaything away (poor girl was still hiding in the bathing room) and second he had sent an envoy to fetch his closest friends Kiba and Choji. They had arrived promptly. Sasuke had explained to them the news of his betrothed; well it wasn’t exactly an explanation but rather a long-winded complaint. After venting they snuck to the library hall to begin their search.

They had found that the Uzumaki kingdom was both a human and magic willed land (which Sasuke already knew thanks to his mother), that their lands were favored by the sun in excess, and that their royal family line consisted of both singular and intersex persons. To be born with both parts apparently was a mark of royal heritage and was highly favored in comparison to being singular sexed. In some occasions, even the king could be intersex. In those circumstances the king could even be the one to birth his or her heir and the queen the one who had provided the seed of impregnation. The gender concepts had seriously messed with Sasuke’s mind. So much so that he had gotten aggravated and gave up searching for any more information and instead decided to rest his hot head on his arms and watch as his friends continued the search in his place.

“It’s honestly a sight to behold,” Choji finally twisted the yellowed bound book to show the anatomical sketches that accompanied the definition of intersex species. It showcased a rendering of a slim youth from a front view, back view, side view, and most interestingly a close-up view between their thighs. The being had the folds of a woman but there was also a small flaccid cock where it’s clitoris should’ve been. There were no testicles either. Its chest was not completely flat. There were two small mounds, not large enough to need any bindings or fastenings, but noticeable that if they were squeezed there would be enough to fill the palm of a hand.

“It’s nothing like I’ve ever seen before,” Kiba gaped, his mouth wide and open. His tan cheeks were dusted with a faint pink hue as he stared at the sketch of the one between the being’s thighs. “And I’ve seen much.”

“Sasuke, say something,” Choji prompted. “This is what we’ve been looking for. At last, it is here for you to see.”

“What would you have me say?” Sasuke knew he should’ve had more interest in wanting to see an example of the body of his future bride but he was past curiosity now. He had even surpassed anger and now he was just lethargic. The passing hours spent in the library had whittled him down to the point of apathy. Sure, he still wanted no part of this marriage and if able, he would’ve put a stop to it at once. But he knew that no matter how much he begged and pleaded he would be marrying the oddity of nature that was his betrothed regardless. It was just as his mother said; he would have to learn to accept the choice his father had made for him.

“Perhaps you should see it more closely,” Choji offered Sasuke the heavy book but Sasuke didn’t so much as move a finger. He didn’t want to see it more closely as Choji put it. He would be seeing the real thing soon enough. He would have to do more than just see it too, he’d have to touch it and even worse join his body with it.

“Leave him be, let me see!” Kiba stole the book from Choji and brought it close to his face to better see the sketches. “You know, I wouldn’t mind bedding one of these creatures. It’s like having a boy and girl in one partner. It makes me wonder if they expend the way women do in squirts or how men do in thick white spurts?”

“Your mind is truly the foulest thing I have ever come across.” Choji shook his head like he was Kiba’s father passing judgment, “It does not matter if you’d like it. You are not the one who is going to marry this thing.” Choji looked to Sasuke. “How do you feel about it, Sasuke?”

Sasuke swished his eyes to the sketch. He frowned. “I feel as I have had this entire time.”

_Unhappy._

* * *

 

Three tides had passed since the day Sasuke was told of his new betrothed. Those days had been filled with lessons on the Uzumaki’s and other various preparations. The palace had been polished inside and out. New paintings and furnishings had been brought to decorate the halls and even a new bedchamber had been cleared for his betrothed to slumber in while they waited for the actual wedding ceremony to commence.

From his lessons Sasuke had learned new things about the Uzumaki’s. The most interesting thing being that their kingdoms shared a strained history. Long ago his ancestor, who was king of the Uchiha clan at the time, had stolen the princess of the Uzumaki clan. Despite already having a bride and children of his own he had fallen in love with her. He had sent his soldiers and stole her from her bed while she slept. When the princess arrived to the Uchiha lands she had lashed out. Apparently, the trauma of the kidnapping had heightened her magical abilities and she had killed her kidnappers and had almost been successful in killing the king before escaping. By the time she was done it was said that the golden throne room had been painted red from all the blood. The king had been so mortified and embarrassed after he saw the lifeless bodies of his men strewn about the throne room that he had declared war on the Uzumaki’s. Sasuke found it all so stupid. Who would be so taken by another that they would steal them from their beds and then declare war because they could not have them? His idiot ancestor’s mistake set into motion his current fate. He now had to marry an Uzumaki in a bid to rid the bad blood between their two kingdoms. If he could travel back through time Sasuke would do two things. First, he would make it so that Itachi had never been impaled by the infected blade that led to sickness that killed him and two he would assure that his ancestor never set eyes upon that Uzumaki princess.

* * *

 

“Today is the day, how do you fare, your grace?”

Sasuke stared at the servant girl as if she were nothing more than dust drifting in the air. He was in no mood to talk. Especially while being outfitted for an occasion he was trying hard to not think of. He hadn’t even been in the mood for company which was why he forwent having his friends in his bed chamber while he got ready. But his mother insisted that he at least have a servant with him to aid him with the clasps of his armor. It was not the maids fault that she had been forced to help him, so he graciously held back shaming her by speaking ill to her.

“Beg your pardon!” She was a smart one. She could see the prince had spared her. She bowed her head and went back to fastening the chunks of metal at Sasuke’s side.

Silence encompassed then as she continued just as Sasuke wished it.

“You are ready, your grace.” She dipped to her knee and bowed so low that she was almost kissing Sasuke’s boot.

“You’re excused.” Sasuke said as he critically viewed himself in his mirror. He practiced a smile but it didn’t appear genuine. Oh well. It would have to do.

The time was nigh.

* * *

 

The meeting took place on the pillared bridge outside the palace gateway. Frost clung to the pillars, and the bridge, despite having been swept thoroughly, was still dusted with new specks of snow that had fallen from the pearl blue sky. A cold current coming from the frozen waters beneath the bridge made the air chiller than usual. It was not the type of day that was meant to be spent outdoors. And yet Sasuke was forced to remain out in the chilled air all to meet his betrothed.

He stood in between his mother and father. Behind him were armed guards and other various highborn families who had been given the honor of attending this historic occasion. If they were cold they dare not voice a complaint. They were blessed to even be given the chance to witness the arrival of their future queen.

As they stood around waiting his mother held his hand. It was all for show, it demonstrated closeness and unity. They hadn’t been on proper speaking terms these past few tides. Their relationship now consisted of her commanding orders of him and Sasuke reluctantly following them. His father couldn’t hold his hand if he wanted to. He sat in a chair fastened to wooden wheels. He had grown so weak even standing had become too difficult a task for him. The healer had declared it wouldn’t be long now that his father passed. Soon he’d be in the holy realm with Itachi.

“They approach.” Sasuke heard his mother whisper under her breath. It came out like a curse. As if she were wishing they would leave and never come back.

Sasuke seconded her unspoken wish. He looked out over to the end of the snowy bridge and saw three figures approaching with a few other hooded figures behind them.

The three people in front were blurry and small because of their far away distance. The only thing Sasuke could make out was that the one in the middle must’ve been Naruto due to his height. He was much smaller than the other two.

They all watched as the band made their way to them. Out of curiosity Sasuke tried to better see the face of his betrothed but he was remiss to find that not only was Naruto in perhaps one of the biggest overcoats he had ever seen, it dragged on the floor like a gown, but also that Naruto’s face was half covered with the fur brim of his hood so that his face was hidden by shadow.

“Welcome to our kingdom,” His father greeted in a voice that barely rose above the whipping winds swirling the snow dust about the bridge.

“We accept your welcome and forward a thank you for the warm reception.” The Uzumaki king, Sasuke wasn’t sure, said in a deep voice. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke could see his parents faces. The one with yellow hair was tall and of muscular build (Sasuke could tell even through his heavy coats). His eyes shone with unnatural blue light, as if blue flames burned in them. Naruto’s mother, (again, Sasuke wasn’t sure. He was simply attempting a guess) was not as muscular as her-or was it his-husband. She-no-they were tall too and the hair was red and styled into hundreds upon hundreds of thread thin plaits.

“Shall we adjourn inside your lovely home?” The blonde king asked. Sasuke could see his huge shoulders shake ever so slightly. He was cold. Most likely all of the Uzumaki’s were. Sasuke hadn’t even given thought on how the cold weather would affect them. The Uzumaki’s were from a sun soaked land. If Sasuke was cold in this weather the Uzumaki’s must’ve been downright frozen.

Both parties were moved indoors. The high born families along with the Uzumaki’s more important guests were all given a seat at the grand hall table which was so big that a person would become winded if they attempted to walk from one end of the table to the other.

Sasuke sat on his father’s right hand side while his mother sat at his left. His father of course had the coveted middle seat at the head of the table. Sasuke couldn’t help but think it should’ve been his mother sitting there. At least she would be able to sit straight in her seat unlike his father who was hunched forward like his shoulders had weights placed upon them.

The Uzumaki’s had gone to their chambers to change into more light weight attire. That had been a while ago. Sasuke had already grown tired of waiting. Just as he began to give in to his irritation the doors of the hall opened. At last the Uzumaki royal family had arrived.

The king walked in first. Sasuke had no doubt now that the blonde one named Minato was the king. He was built like a warrior but had the countenance of a merry fool. Next was the queen. Seeing them without a coat Sasuke was certain that the queen was intersex. Something about them was masculine. They were long and sinewy, the way they moved reminded Sasuke of lioness stalking a prey. Their plaits swished with each measured step they took. And finally came his betrothed. Sasuke actually took a breath before casting his eyes upon him. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or a last attempt to put off this whole thing but he took a moment before looking at Naruto.

When he finally did he felt like he had been struck in the gut. Air refused to flow evenly into his lungs. Naruto was absolutely breathtaking. He was a perfect amalgamation of female and male. He had curves, but his arms were muscled. His cheeks were soft and round but on his slender neck there was an adams apple. Sasuke’s eyes danced all across Naruto’s body. Sasuke loved his angular jaw and his small legs that peaked out of his skirts with each step he took. He loved the way Naruto walked with his shoulders pushed back with an air of importance and how he kept his hands delicately balled into small fists at his sides. Sasuke was drawn to Naruto’s entire person.

Sasuke had been in the company of many beautiful women and men in his lifetime. He had bedded many of them too. He had thought he had known beauty, but Naruto was unlike any other. He had already seen Naruto’s image in his painted portrait, but the painting failed to capture Naruto’s beauty. There was something about him that drew Sasuke’s eyes and refused to let him look away. And he was trying very hard to. He didn’t want to look like a gaping child. Was this how his ancestor felt when he had first set eyes upon that poor Uzumaki princess? Because Sasuke felt an ancient fascination taking a hold of him as he watched Naruto.

The trio sat. The queen sat right beside his mother and the king right beside Sasuke. And Naruto, perfect Naruto, sat right across from Sasuke.

Sasuke could not believe it. He had thought this moment would be so different. He hadn’t expected to be swayed to any emotion when he got his first real look at his betrothed. He expected only to feel the same apathetic reluctance as he had been feeling all this time. It wasn’t just attraction he felt he was also curious. He wanted to know more about Naruto.

Unfortunately, Sasuke found it wouldn’t be so easy a task to get to know more about his betrothed. After a simple introduction between the two of them, Naruto spoke with an accent that made Sasuke want to hear more of his voice, they hadn’t traded words since. Their parents did most of the talking and entertaining. Sasuke tried to not stare at Naruto too heavily as the evening passed but it was hard not to. Every little move Naruto made or smile fascinated Sasuke. He had never see such tan skin in all his life or such blue eyes. Naruto’s eyes were just like his father’s. Blue like liquid fire but Naruto’s were more intense. His eyes held a hue of violet around his pupils. Sasuke was glad the veil Naruto had chosen was so translucent. Better to see his eyes through it.

By the end of the evening the guests had been escorted to proper guest rooms. They would be expected to leave in the morning. His father had gone to bed too. The long dinner had drained him. So, it was only two guards, his mother, and Sasuke that oversaw the Uzumaki’s to their respective sleeping chambers. They first guided Minato and Kyuubi to their chambers (Sasuke had learned their names and that Kyuubi went by male terms of address.) Then they took Naruto to his sleeping chamber. As they walked the guard the Uzumaki’s had brought with them stuck to Naruto’s side. He was a hulking mass of man with a stoic expression that never changed. The message was clear, no one would touch Naruto without the guard’s permission.

“I extend my thanks for your gracious hospitality,” Naruto thanked when they arrived at his bed chamber door. “You have both worked tirelessly today by accepting me into your home. I will aquatint myself with my new sleeping chambers on my own. Thank you.”

Sasuke saw his mother force a smile. “I will hope you find everything to your liking. Sleep well, sweet thing. We shall see you in the morning.”

Sasuke quickly tried to think on something to say. He still wanted to know more about Naruto, but he had run out of time. Naruto had opened his door and slipped inside. Just like that he was gone. Naruto’s guard placed himself right in front of the door and crossed his arms. He’d be staying in that position all night apparently. No one would be entering Naruto’s bed chamber without the say so from the guard. It made Sasuke a little bit envious. He did not like that a man was the one guarding his queen.

“Let us find rest now, my son.” Mikoto eyed the guard then began walking. Sasuke followed along. He wanted to stay though. It was a foolish thought, but he wanted to stay outside Naruto’s door just in case Naruto stepped out.

As he and his mother walked down the hall she turned her eyes on him. Sasuke could tell she was not in a good mood. “Self righteous little thing your betrothed is. Just like all magic users. They all believe themselves better than us human folk. He had the gall to turn us away from the bedchamber we prepared for him! And then to pass us that slight and then not bow his head? Unacceptable!”

None of what his mother said was surprising. She had made it known to him already that she was against the marriage. That had been their one shared commonality the past three tides. They had both been unhappy about the marriage but had no choice but to go along with it because of his father. But now Sasuke did not share her sentiments. He would no longer be going along with this marriage just because his father wished it. He intended to court Naruto properly if he allowed it.

“I suppose I don’t have to ask what you think of him. I have never seen you so taken by another.”

“He’s not like anyone else I’ve ever met,” Sasuke said honestly.

“Your father will be happy to know you like the bride he chose for you.”

Happy.

Yes, Sasuke could now say that he was happy about the bride that had been chosen for him.

* * *

 

Naruto was not happy.

 

“Another bullseye your grace!” The marksman announced with a flourish and then a customary blow on his horn.

If he had to hear that infuriating horn one more time Naruto would surely lose his mind. He was absolutely certain of it. He wanted to march down the frozen steps and yank the horn from the marksman’s mouth then shatter it until it was nothing but shiny brass pieces littering the ugly white ground.

Every single time Sasuke’s arrow hit the target everyone lost their mind. The marksman blew his horn, the few in attendance clapped like idiots, and Naruto must-must smile like he was oh so proud that Sasuke could hit a target.

This whole show was for him after all, so he must pretend to be taking delight in it. A tournament of ability is what the king had called it. It was apparently a prelude to a grand hunt that every prince must undergo for his future spouse. Sasuke was to hunt some animal that Naruto for the life of him couldn’t remember the name of. The ever-present chill rendered Naruto incapable of retaining most information these days. Most times all he could think about was how cold he was and how irritable he felt because his father forbid him to use his magic.

_“The people of the Uchiha kingdom have unfavorable memories of magic. Long ago there was a war...you’re much too young to worry yourself with the intricacies of it. But I must ask you to withhold your abilities until some time has passed my little ray of sunshine. It is important that this marriage is successfully brought to fruition.”_

It had only been mere days since Naruto arrived in the Uchiha kingdom. He had never gone more than a day without using his magic, so the past days felt like an eternity. He couldn’t even use his magic in secret because there was always someone in his attendance. His father, a new maiden, or lord that wanted to meet him. Even at night there was a maiden who watched over him. The first night was the only night where he had been granted privacy. The very next day he had come to his room to find that he had been assigned a maiden to accompany him in all that he chose to do. Not a single moment alone. If that blasted horn didn’t drive Naruto crazy, then his lack of privacy and inability to use magic would. It was building up in him. He could feel the energy wanting to expend on the tips of his fingers. He didn’t know how his mother was coping because it was horribly uncomfortable.

“Another bullseye!” The marksman hooted and blew on his horn.

That was it. Naruto could take it no longer. He stood up, fully intent of marching down the ice steps to destroy the horn. But as soon as he stood he was met with all eyes on him then a round of applause.

“What’s this?” The old Uchiha king eyed Naruto, which never failed to give Naruto the creeps for the King was so very old and his gaze heavier than need be. It was like death itself was gazing upon you. “You wish to give him the drink now?” The king snapped his bony fingers. A man with a tray came. On top sat an empty wine glass, a satin cloth with stitched red lace ends, and a crystal vial of red wine.

Naruto was so confused that he stood standing and watched as the servant brought him the tray. To Naruto’s absolute horror Sasuke was also walking up the steps towards him. Everyone, including the idiot marksman, were looking at them. Naruto had not a clue what was about to happen. He looked to his mother, but he was just as confused. And his father was not much help either.

The servant stopped before him and bent to his knee. He raised the tray before Naruto as if he was offering a great treasure. At that same time Sasuke arrived before him. His pale cheeks were winded from the cold wind and his frame larger due to the sporting attire he wore.

Naruto didn’t want to look at Sasuke. Truthfully, he was quite content with the lack of conversations they have had until this point but he really was confused. So he flicked his eyes up to the Uchiha prince. For a moment Sasuke’s deep black eyes took Naruto off guard. He had thought so during their first meeting that Sasuke was admittedly pretty to look at. He was big, but his features were fine. Naruto mostly liked his eyes. They were dark like polished obsidian and his lashes framed them prettily. Not that he would ever admit it or give it importance. He was sure those pretty eyes had charmed many a lady and Naruto for one did not intend to be so easily lured by them.

“What is it that I am meant to do with this cup, my prince?” Naruto was still getting used to speaking the courting title. While others referred to Sasuke as his grace or the prince Naruto was now the only one who could use the possessive term by putting the word my in front of it. But when Sasuke became king it would go back to all subjects being able to use the term “my king” since the king was god in these lands and a god belonged to all people. Naruto would sometimes still witness maids accidentally use the term “my prince.” In those instances when he was there to witness it the maid would look at him with fear and plea for forgiveness. Naruto didn’t care. In each of those cases he appeased the maids with a smile. He did not want any claim over the Prince. It was just another Uchiha custom that Naruto did not understand.

Sasuke smiled, there was sweat on his fine black brow and he was a little out of breath. And yet he was still so very composed. “You are supposed to serve me a cup of wine and have me drink it from your hand, my beloved.”

It irked Naruto to hear Sasuke use that term for him. Not because he much preferred the male terms of endearment, the Uchiha’s concept of gender was so rigid that to them his feminine appearance defined him as a female despite himself favoring his male side more, but he disliked the ownership the term portrayed. It reminded him that he was indeed Sasuke’s beloved and soon to be his wife.

“I must serve you?”

Sasuke nodded. A seemingly sincere smile on his pink lips.

Naruto wanted Sasuke back on the field as soon as possible so that everyone could stop looking at them already. He served the wine into the cup and then tiptoed to bring the cup to Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke was tall, much taller than Naruto so it was straining to stand on the tips of his toes while Sasuke drank the wine. He did not dare look up, he focused his eyes on the back of his own hand. He felt awkward performing this ridiculous custom while everyone looked on. Luckily Sasuke finished the wine in three gulps. For a big man like Sasuke it was not a lot to take down. When the cup was empty everyone cheered. Naruto was stupefied. Such an idiotic custom made no sense at all. Without meaning to he glanced at Sasuke and immediately looked away when his eyes clashed with Sasuke’s obsidian ones. The prince looked so smug and content. Why though? Could he not see how stupid this all was!

“Thank you, my beloved. I will remember the warmth of your hands against my face and the look in your eyes as you guided my cup tonight when I hunt down a wolf worthy of you.”

Naruto wasn’t aware he was red in the face until he went to sit back down beside his mother.

“Watch it with him. He speaks gold, but his tongue is made of lead. Don’t allow yourself to be won so easily.” His mother’s caution didn’t make sense to him until his mother gently caressed his cheek.

“As hot as a flame, my child.”

In shock Naruto touched his cheek. It was hot to the touch! No, he could not let stupid things such as looks flatter him. He crossed his legs and went back to watching Sasuke. This time he would not allow any emotion to sway him in any way.

* * *

 

Later that evening Naruto stood in wait on a snow blanketed clearing at the edge of the woods. The queen and his mother along with his maidens stood with him. The many guards around them carried oil lamps to light the dark clearing. The candle light made the snow look like shining stars. It would’ve been a beautiful sight if Naruto did not loathe the snow as much as he did. He had been standing out here for far too long. His toes felt cold within his boots and his hands, despite being snuggly wrapped in fur with a garment intended to produce warmth, were still cold.

Finally, Sasuke and his band of men, the tan one named Kiba and the fat one named Choji along with a few others Naruto had put no care into remembering, sprung forth from the tall frosted trees.

Naruto told himself that he wasn’t impressed. Not one bit. The image of Sasuke trotting towards him on his black steed with a white wolf mounted behind him was not impressive at all. Nor was the way Sasuke looked so proud and accomplished like a child did when they told you something new they learned. Naruto was not impressed at all.

Sasuke halted right before him. He hopped down from his steed and presented Naruto with the wolf carcass on bended knee.

“For you, my beloved. So that you may show all that you were honorable in the time you took to wait for me to become your husband.”

Naruto knew what to do only because Mikoto had very slowly explained to him as they waited. Naruto bowed his head and kissed the furry top of the wolf’s head and then did the same to the top of Sasuke’s head. He was grateful he was wearing the customary veil of the Uchiha kingdom because it created a barrier between his lips and the top of Sasuke’s head.

“I will accept your favor,” Naruto said hollowly. “I will use the prize you have hunted for me to show you and all who wish to know that I have saved my self for you and you only, my prince.”

When Naruto was done speaking Sasuke raised his head and looked up at him. Before he was able to look away, Naruto’s gaze caught Sasuke’s. He froze, Sasuke’s smile was way too real. Was the prince really being serious about all this? How could he be? It was so nonsensical. Why then was he smiling like he was so very happy that Naruto had saved himself for him?

Naruto squeaked when a sudden horn went off. The insufferable marksman had blown his horn again! The abrupt sound made Naruto curse. Luckily the swear had only came out as a whisper. He had thought he had gotten away with it but Sasuke had heard. The prince actually laughed at his foul remark.

“If it’s any consolation, I share your sentiments. I wish to be rid of Taizo and his horn as well,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto was silent. He was embarrassed because Sasuke had not only heard him curse but also had read his irritation. He would’ve never guessed the prince hated the loud horn as well. He didn’t answer Sasuke. Not because he didn’t want to (okay, that was part of it) but because the queen was speaking now.

“With the hunt over we will now go inside and feast on the succulent meal our cooks have been preparing all day long for us to enjoy.”

“Mm, can’t wait to get inside.” Choji rubbed his gut and licked his lips.

“An announcement of that kind is not necessary. We are well aware,” Kiba snickered.

Naruto laughed. He had taken a meal in Choji’s company and it had seriously shocked him how much the man could eat.

“My beloved is most beautiful while showing joy.” Sasuke observed as he got to back to his feet.

Naruto’s maiden who had been standing with him the entire time, let out a swooning noise. Naruto stopped smiling. He felt self-conscious now that he knew Sasuke was watching. He was beginning to realize that just because he and Sasuke hadn’t partook in conversations didn’t mean that the prince wasn’t watching him.

Such a curious thing.

And even more curious that Naruto did not mind it as much as he thought he would.

* * *

 

 Tides passed in much the same manner. Naruto would spend supervised time with the prince; he’d attend various ceremonies, and socialize with the Uchiha people until finally the final ceremony came.

His wedding day.

* * *

 

The new room Naruto had been taken too reeked of incense and dying flowers. It was so potent that he could smell the combination of scents before Ino even opened the heavy golden door.

“Right this way, your grace.” Ino motioned to a marbled stage.

The platform along with the steps attached to it, were carved with beautiful designs that mirrored the frosty artwork displayed in the room. With its three silver mirrors pillared in a half crescent shape around it, the stage was undoubtedly the focal point of the room. Which made perfect sense seeing as how this was a chamber intended for dressing. It explained why the air reeked of incense and dead flowers. No fresh air had been let in since the windows had to remain closed and covered with heavy curtains. No outsider would be given the opportunity to sneak a look at the future queen’s body.

“Allow me to take this for you.” Kurenai delicately slipped Naruto’s robe off him so that he was once again nude.

“Please, watch your step,” Ino prompted cautiously. Her icy blue eyes glowed with palpable vigor under the flicker of the numerous candle lights positioned all around the room in beautiful ornate candelabras. All he maidens in the room were staring at him earnestly. This was probably the part of the ritual they had been waiting for the longest. It was the final and last step before the actual ceremony after all.

Naruto could hardly believe the time had come. He truly was about to be dressed for his marriage to a man he held no love for. He momentarily courted the idea of running away, as he had done many a time since his arrival to the Uchiha kingdom, but as always, he dismissed his fanciful idea. It wasn’t like he’d ever go through with it. But if he did where would he go? He surely would be unable to go back home _...perhaps..._

“Are you well, your grace?” Ino asked in a worried voice when Naruto stood motionless in place for an extended amount of time.

Naruto blinked. Coming back to his reality he registered his surroundings. He was naked, in a room with women who for all their pampering and sweet smiles were essentially strangers, and about to be dressed for his marriage to Sasuke Uchiha. It was a lot to take in, so Naruto simply nodded and stepped onto the stage.

Naruto closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to look at himself. He waited patiently and listened as the maidens began their duties. One of them began to play the harp to set a peaceful mood while another hummed along in octaves that mimicked the range of a mockingbird. Another began to run an ivory comb with pearls embedded on its handle through his hair while another rubbed his skin with rose scented cream.

“Your grace,” one of the maidens called in a nauseating high-pitched voice. Judging from the octave it was probably the songstress with the range of a mockingbird.

“Yes?”

“We will begin now.”

The elusiveness of the statement jarred Naruto so much that he opened his eyes. Hadn’t they already begun?

“Oh.” Naruto understood what she meant when he saw the white gown being held up by two of the maidens. Another held a red veil and another a crown.

“It will be difficult but by the end you will be resplendent.” Ino promised as she approached with Kurenai who was holding the other side of the gown.

By the time Naruto was done he didn’t want to look at himself. But his maidens insisted, so he did. Of course his gown was one designed in Uchiha aesthetics. It was nothing like the formal wear of his homeland. His body runes were sadly covered up and out of sight. But he hadn’t expected anything else. The gown was snow white, powdery and soft to the eye. But the fabric itself was stiff like ice. It was lined inside with whale bone to give it a shape and white fur for warmth. It was cinched together at his waist by dozens upon dozens of red leather strings that tied together at the small of his back. It reminded Naruto of a gown he had seen in a painted portrait of Mikoto in her younger years hung in one of the rooms he had ventured into at some point. Was this that same dress? Had this been Mikoto’s wedding dress as well then? The thought was not as comforting as it should’ve been.

The top half of his hair had been plaited and tied back so that the braids fell with the rest of his hair that had been left loose. The plaits were heavy on Naruto’s head for they had been bound with the same leather strings circling his waist. On top of his head sat a crown. It was simple. Made of pure old white gold and nothing else. The veil was attached to the back of the crown. It was worrisome because it was actually longer than the skirts of the gown so that it trailed on the floor.

“You must watch your step your grace,” Kurenai cautioned as she watched Naruto’s eyes glance at the veils train. “It is said that it can get quite heavy with the snow.”

“The snow?”

“Oh yes, don’t you know?” Ino’s cheerful smile did not crack. “The ceremony will be held outside as it always is.”

Naruto didn’t reply. Mainly because he felt stupid for not knowing but also because if he opened his mouth he would let a complaint slip. Why in the damn hells was the ceremony taking place outside? It was cold enough within the dressing chamber and he was literally surrounded by candles. He was sick and tired of the damn cold. The very moment he was able to use his magic again he would have several rooms where the temperatures were all regulated to mimic the sunny warmth of his home. No one would be able to enter unless given permission. They would become his sanctuaries in this foreign land.

“Your grace?” Kurenai encroached in the manner a skittish mouse would. “Are you...are you not happy with the setting?”

Naruto laughed. Louder than he intended. Such a silly question! “Of course I am happy. I oh so love the cold.”

Kurenai was either daft and incapable of understanding sarcasm or she really was so accustomed to the frigid weather that the idea of hating it did not make sense to her because she didn’t appear to understand what Naruto meant.

“The cold? Ah, I almost forgot!” Ino whispered something to the maiden standing beside her. The maiden smiled and skipped off then came back a moments later. In her small arms was a very familiar wolfs pelt.

“Where did you get that?” Naruto stared at the carcass with utter disbelief. He had been sure he had put it out of sight for good.

“Not a thing to worry about. It is not part of tradition for the bride to wear her husband’s favor on the actual walk down the aisle since it is intended for later use but his grace, prince Sasuke insisted we allow you to wear it since he knows you do not favor the cold.”

“Sa-My prince, told you that?”

“Yes, your grace.” Kurenai blinked rapidly, “Or was I wrong to assume you’d-“

“He wasn’t wrong.” The ugly pelt. Naruto could still remember the day Sasuke had gifted it to him. His happy smile as he got to his knee and presented Naruto the pelt was still a memory that Naruto, no matter how hard he tried, could not get rid of.

He took the pelt from Kurenai and placed it over his shoulders. To Naruto’s annoyance the white pelt matched with his ridiculous ensemble. Like it was meant to be.

 

* * *

  
As it turned it out the ceremony was actually beautiful. Even though Naruto hated the cold he had to admit the snow-white walkway lit by candles that lead to the platform with icicle covered trees behind it was breathtaking. He didn’t dare look at Sasuke as he walked down the pathway. He looked only ahead and focused on not slipping on the virgin white snow.

At the platform Sasuke held his hand out for Naruto to take. Another custom. They had to have their fingers intertwined for the entirety of the ceremony. Naruto slipped his fingers into Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s hands were warm.

“We stand here today to join two great kingdoms as one. At the end of this ceremony we will have a new god and goddess that will reign over the Uchiha kingdom for tides to come.” The officiator was long winded when he spoke. His voice carried over the large mass of seated guests. Naruto had yet to look at a single one of them but as he walked down the pathway he could feel them. Their eyes watched his every step. Unlike Sasuke’s gaze the guest’s gaze made him far more uncomfortable.

“Naruto Uzumaki, you are to become the goddess of the Uchiha Kingdom. Your duty entails that you become a support for your king. That you live righteously and that you birth us an heir so that the royal family may have a son to groom for the throne whence his father becomes ill. Do you agree upon the proposed duties?”

“I do.” Naruto forced himself to answer. It came out so faint that the officiator had to ask him again.

“And do you, Sasuke Uchiha. Promise to uphold the vows of holiness and lead the Uchiha Kingdom wholeheartedly to your best ability?”

“I do.” Naruto hadn’t looked at Sasuke’s face, but he just knew he was smiling. He could hear it in the timbre of his deep voice.

“You may now seal the union.”

Sasuke raised their joined hands and twisted them so that he could lay a kiss on the back of Naruto’s hand. Naruto closed his eyes and did the same to the back of Sasuke’s hand. He took a breath. He knew what was coming next. He tilted his chin and looked up at Sasuke. He was instantly taken aback. Sasuke was positively glowing. He was so radiant and happy. It almost, almost, made Naruto smile too.

“I promise to take care of you. Now and forever.” Sasuke sweetly pressed his lips to Naruto’s. Naruto let his eyes fall closed. He had never been kissed on the lips. It felt so odd but also a bit nice. Even being kissed by a man he did not love could not diminish the fact that it felt good. He kissed back. Not only because he knew he had to but because it felt like a natural thing to do. Suddenly he felt heat all over his body. Like fire was enveloping him. He thought it was only his imagination but then the shrieks came. People were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. And yet Naruto kept kissing Sasuke and Sasuke kept kissing him back. Even as the screams became horrified shouts Sasuke kept their hands linked.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes Sasuke was no longer holding his hands. He was crumpled up on the ground like he had been pummeled. Naruto immediately ran to help Sasuke up. He sank to his knees and heaved Sasuke’s head onto his lap. He didn’t love the man, but the prince had never been anything short of nice to him. To see him so askew and defenseless was a shock to Naruto’s eyes.

“Wake up, my prince. Wake up! What has happened to you?”

Perhaps if Naruto hadn’t been so muddled and bogged down by the sight of the prince passed out he would’ve realized that the ground he was currently knelt in was devoid of any snow and perhaps if he were to look away from the Uchiha princes’ face just once he would’ve seen that he wasn’t in the Uchiha kingdom anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter of this fic! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!! I seriously thought I was gonna leave this B on hiatus but last night an idea hit me and I literally could not sleep until I wrote it out. My interest has been re-lit for this fic so I hope you guys like it ehehehe
> 
> Also please note that the views on gender are not mine but the characters. I don't mean to offend anyone which is why I left the warnings in the authors note before the fic. Thank you guys!


	4. Not So Ancient Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years yall lets go into this new year happy ^^ enjoy the chapter

“Enough!” Minato’s voice was like a jolt shaking the earth beneath Naruto’s knees. He blinked, looking up from Sasuke’s ashen face. 

 

“What...” Naruto looked all around himself. “Where...is this?” Naruto noted the hot red sand that now stained the knees of his white gown. He looked up and saw his home, the Uzumaki palace in all its splendid glory sat austerely before him. The sun shone down on it like a beacon welcoming him back home after a long voyage abroad.

 

“How are we here? I was just-I-” Naruto couldn’t figure out how he was now home. Only a moment ago he was within the frigid Uchiha kingdom, kissing his husband to be as a crowd of people watched. And now he was home? Was this a dream? It certainly was plausible. He had had dozens upon dozens of dreams about coming back home during his stay in the Uchiha kingdom. But the dreams had never been this realistic. His mind, despite being intimately familiar with the Uzumaki lands, could never quite portray realism on this level. This was all so real. The color of the sand, the shiny countenance of his home, even the smell in the air and humid caress of the tepid winds on his cheeks felt real. And then there was Sasuke. Still passed out in his arms. If this were a dream Naruto wouldn’t have dreamed of Sasuke being here too. No, as Naruto surveyed his parents faces and the guards around them he knew this had to be real. But how? He didn’t believe it.

 

“Come, baby. You don’t have to play wife to that man no longer. Get away from him.” His mother beckoned him. 

 

“Play?”

 

“I’ll explain inside. I’m dying to get out of these hideous Uchiha garments and into some civilized clothes. Come, I’ll give you a bath and we can both cleanse ourselves.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Naruto didn’t understand. “Why are we here! How are we here! Why is Sasuke unconscious?!” Naruto grew hysterical. He was confused, and he loathed it. Had he finally gone insane then? If this was not a dream then was this some highly realistic scenario caused by a sickness of the mind? “Explain it to me right now, mother! Father!”

 

“Oh my, you were right dear. It was too much for him.” Naruto heard his mother whisper to his father with concern lining his voice.

 

“I feared it would be.”

 

“What are you both talking about?” Naruto cried. He swished his eyes from his mother’s face to his father’s. They looked so real. His mother’s hair was so very bright red and his father’s eyes so blue. “Am I really home right now or is this all fake! Please just tell me!” As Naruto cried he clutched Sasuke closer to himself. At least he knew one thing. Sasuke was really here. Sasuke was definitely real.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I can see you still need time.” Kyuubi lifted his finger and flicked it in a downward motion, “Sleep and when you awake I promise you I’ll explain everything it is that you want to know.”

 

Naruto felt the wave of sleepiness slither through him like honey pouring into a glass cup. It sluggishly consumed him until he folded over into a heap over Sasuke’s body. Only, it wasn’t as slow as it had felt. By the time his mother spoke his last word Naruto had already gone under. His last thoughts were that if this were all a dream or some insanity fever then he hoped to never wake up again.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto awoke to the sound of water being poured from a pitcher.

 

“Ah, the Queen mother said you would awake today!” Karin’s voice was one that Naruto hadn’t heard in a very long time. He was about to ask her what she was doing in the Uchiha kingdom until he remembered that he was no longer in the Uchiha kingdom. He was home. Naruto twisted his head on his pillow to look at her. Just to make sure she was really there. “She will want to speak with you as soon as I’m done readying you.” Karin smiled a big toothy smile as she put the pitcher down and rung out the cloth she had soaked in water. “I have missed you greatly, my prince. I worried for you while you were away.” She delicately placed the damp cool cloth on Naruto’s forehead. Naruto moaned. The coolness felt so good on his hot head. “I worried even more while you slept. But now you are awake and I am so happy.” Karin sucked in a choked sob.

 

“How long did I sleep?” Naruto’s back was sore and his head seriously felt like there was a creature trapped within it trying to pound its way to freedom.

 

“Almost a whole tide.” Karin finally let her tears fall.

 

“Don’t cry, Karin.” Despite his confusion and headache Naruto had missed her too. He struggled a little but was able to sit up in his bed and hug her. He breathed in her scent. Smelling it had calmed him down a little bit. There was no way a dream would be so precise that he would be able to perfectly mimic the scent of his handmaiden. He held no more illusions about whether or not he was trapped within a dream. 

 

“My mother and father?” Naruto pushed away, ending the hug. “Where are they?”

 

“In the room of council, my prince. They wait for you.” Karin wiped her semi-wet hands on her white apron then marched over to Naruto’s giant closet. She threw open the ornate lacquered doors. “Finally, I get to dress you again.” Karin beamed. Her smile was as bright as the snows that graced the grounds of the Uchiha lands.

 

So bright that Naruto had to look away. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so happy to see you awake again, sunshine.” Minato was positioned at the head of the council room table. Kyuubi sat beside him. His hands were clasped in his lap as if he had been eagerly awaiting Naruto’s arrival. His parents were dressed in clothes native to their land. His mother’s runes were on full display and his hair was tamed by a single braid that fell all the way down to his waist. His father was in a simple gray pelt and his hair was tied off into a braided half bun. After seeing them both for so long in Uchiha style clothing it was a jolting sight to see them back to their former selves. 

 

“Come and sit with us. We’ve been eagerly awaiting you.” Kyuubi patted the seat beside him. 

 

Naruto took the offered seat.

 

“We asked the council members and your friends to give you the day to acquaint yourself. You’ve been asleep a long time, my love. I wanted to ensure you had the space you needed. You gave your father and I a scare. Your reaction was the one we feared you would have.”

 

“My reaction...” Naruto mumbled. He thought back to that day. The words his mother had said played again in his mind. “What did you mean when you said that I didn’t have to play wife to that man anymore? Please, explain everything. Why did me and Sasuke teleport here when we kissed? Why did it happen? I don’t want to feel confused anymore!”

 

“Oh, my baby!” Kyuubi took a hold of Naruto’s hand and began to rub small circles with his thumb, giving a mother’s soothing touch. “We’re so sorry for keeping you in the dark. We had no choice. But do you think we’d actually betrothed you to the Uchiha’s? Those monsters who have no semblance of respect for life!”

 

“We would never allow that to happen, sunshine.” 

 

“B-but father you chose the Uchiha’s for me! You called their dowry offer marvelous! I don’t understand! If you hated them then why did you behave as you liked them? What was the point of my stay in the Uchiha lands!”

 

Minato took a staggered breath. “It is time you knew.” He got to his feet. His large frame towered over his seated queen and son. He walked over to Naruto, as he passed he caressed his female’s cheek. Kyuubi’s eyes glistened with resolve. Agreeing with Minato’s sentiment. 

 

“A long time ago there was a war between our people and the Uchiha’s.”

 

“Yes, I know. But what does that have to do with anything!”

 

“Patience, my ray of light. Listen to my words and it will be made known.” 

 

“Sorry, daddy.” Naruto willed himself to calm down. It was an easier thing to say than do. 

 

“As I was saying, the war was a brutal one. We lost. Even with magic users on our side, the Uchiha’s had more men than us. Those humans are animals. War was a sport for them and it showed on the battlefield. We were barely able to escape annihilation.”

 

“You always say that there was a war but why was it fought? You and mother have never explained it to me?” Naruto had memories of asking when he was younger but each time he would get an elusive answer. He had learned that the war was something that was not easily discussed so he left it alone. 

 

“The war began because the Uchiha king of that day stole our princess from her bed. Whence she came back she told her father, the king of that time, what had been done to her. She had not only been stolen but had also been raped by the Uchiha king in front of all his men. Her virginity had been taken from her in front of the eyes of hundreds of strangers and even worse by a man she had hated. As the blood from her broken innocence dripped down her thighs she found the strength deep within her to summon enough magic to free herself. She killed all those beasts who had watched her be defiled. She had spared the king only because she promised that she would be back and deliver him a death that would last ages. She wanted him to be alive to watch as she destroyed his kingdom for she knew nothing would wound the proud king more than to see his lands reduced to rubble. The Uchiha’s have a different version of this story. One that I don’t care to repeat for it spits on the suffering our princess underwent. But regardless, the war began because of this tragedy.” 

 

“You speak as if you were there? During the war I mean?”

 

“That’s because I was.” Minato admitted with a heavy voice. “I didn’t fight for I was too young for such a thing. Only a slobbering babe.” Minato sighed, “my mother was that stolen princess. I was the child the king had planted inside her during her rape. I was born in the heights of the war. My mother died on the battlefield. I was told later that she fought against the wishes of her father and mother. But she couldn’t be stopped. Before being struck down she had killed many but not the king she had so desired to see slaughtered. After her demise, her aunt, your great grandmother Mito, took the throne until I came of age to be able to rule.”

 

“This war was ages ago though? Our lands show no scars of war?”

 

“Well, it’s easy to change the landscape when we have magic users like your mother who are able to transform the terrain. And the war was not really as long ago as you would think, sunshine. For the human Uchiha’s it has been quite some time. But for us not so long. The magic my mother had was passed down to me. I may not be able to manifest her magic outside of my body, but I am fortunate that it has allotted me a life span common to most magic willed beings. It is her magic that allows us such long lifespans.”

 

Naruto was having trouble coming to terms with all the new information. It was all just too much to digest. 

 

“Why then was I betrothed to the people who did such things to us?”

 

“The Uchiha’s are mere humans, yes. But they are not fools.” Kyuubi snarled, “Exacting vengeance on them required we carry it out delicately. When we were offered the dowry make no mistake I shared your father’s outrage. My mates pain is my pain. We took their offer as an insult. But instead of starting a war that we would lose I thought of a better plan. I proposed that we accept the dowry. We would act as if you were going to marry their beast of a son and you did. You did your part wonderfully, my love. You understand now we couldn’t tell you right? The objective was to steal their son and we were able to thanks to you. During your kiss on the altar I weaved a spell unto your lips that would take you and whoever you were touching back home. By the time you disappeared your father and I were right behind you. Yes, we lost some people. But in the end our plan came to fruition perfectly.”

 

“It was all an act, a ploy to steal back their prince the way they stole my mother!” Minato crouched in front of Naruto. He held Naruto’s face in his hands. “Why do you cry?”

 

“I-I-“ Naruto couldn’t see anything before him. His vision was blurry, and his heart felt tight in his chest. “All this time,” Naruto couldn’t voice his feelings because he himself didn’t know what it was he was feeling. He was firstly saddened by his father’s story. It was such a wretched thing that had been done to his father’s mother. He could imagine the humiliation she must have felt while being raped and then once again when she failed to deliver on her threat to kill the king who had done the deed to her. Secondly he was also relieved that he was not going to marry Sasuke but most peculiarly he was mostly afraid. Fear made his hear beat strain and sweat accumulate on his brow. He was afraid for himself because he doubted he would ever be able to trust his parents again, but he was also afraid for Sasuke. Now that Sasuke was captured what did his parents mean to do with him? Was he even still alive? Where was he being kept? “Sasuke? Does he still live?”

 

Kyuubi scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. “You let tears fall for that human?”

 

“No!” Naruto protested. But it was only half true. His conflicting emotions were weighing heavily on him. “I need some air. Please, I need to go. May I please be excused?”

 

Minato dropped his hands from Naruto’s cheeks and got back to his feet. He looked unsatisfied. “You may.”

 

With tears still clinging to his lashes Naruto got to his feet. In the blink of an eye he was gone. He had teleported himself to his bedroom. 

 

“My prince!” Karin was in the middle of fluffing up Naruto’s pillows on his newly made bed. “You gave me scare!” She clutched her chest over her rapidly thumping heart. She began to smile until she noticed Naruto’s red rimmed eyes. “I take it your meeting with the queen mother and king father did not go well?”

 

Naruto slumped himself into his chaise chair by his open window. He huddled his knees to his chest and hid his face in the tops of them. 

 

“Oh, my!” Karin rushed over and knelt beside Naruto. “You can confide in me as always, my prince! Please do not cry!”

 

Naruto sniffled. He turned his head to Karin’s direction. “They lied, Rin. The marriage was a farce in the means to exact revenge for a crime most foul delivered to my family by the Uchihas.”

 

“But...are you not happy? You did not want to be wed to the Uchiha prince?” Karin took a silk handkerchief from her apron pocket and dabbed at the tears rolling down Naruto’s cheeks. 

 

“That’s what I do not understand! Why I cry for that fool is just as odd to me as it is to you!” Naruto bolted up. Startling Karin in the process. “When I was in the Uchiha lands I was miserable. I hated it and constantly dreamt of home. _But Sasuke..._ ” Naruto thought back on the northern prince, “he was never mean to me. I do not wish for his death. But I believe I may be too late! I do not know if he even-“

 

“He lives!” Karin said quickly, “I’ve seen him. _Your prince_.”

 

Naruto turned to Karin. He got to his knees in front of her, holding her hands in his. “Where, you must tell me!” 

 

“This is so unlike you, my prince. It frightens me.” Karin took her hands away from Naruto’s. “Why do you wish to know where he is being kept? You speak as if you wish to free him?”

 

“I do not.” Naruto just wanted to see him. He stared at Karin imploringly. Hoping she could understand his confusing feelings simply by looking into his eyes.

 

Karin’s eyes softened. “I cannot seem to deny you anything. I missed you.” Karin smiled. “I will show you but first you must swear to me two things.”

 

“Yes, of course!”

 

“First, you must not tell your father and mother that I was the one to take you to the northern prince’s holdings.”

 

“Yes, yes,” Naruto agreed impatiently.

 

“And second, you must promise me that no matter how moved or swayed you are by the sight of your prince you will do nothing to help him. If you can agree to these two terms I promise to take you to him.”

 

Naruto swallowed. Just how bad of shape was Sasuke in that Karin had to give him that type of order? Did he really want to see Sasuke? He was free now. Home and safe and away from the cold kingdom of the Uchiha’s. He had done his “part” as his parents said. Unknowingly, but he had still done it. He could very easily wipe his hands clean of the Uchiha’s forever and go on with his life.

 

“Your grace? Do you consent?”

 

Naruto closed his eyes. When he did the memory of Sasuke’s smile came into his mind. A simple but lasting memory. One that outshone the cold. 

 

He opened his eyes. “Yes, I consent. Take me to him.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on all my fics as always it means so much to me <3  
> I didn't want to make you guys wait too long after the last chapter since I left it off on such a cliffhanger  
> thank you to my beta for editing this for me on such short notice (as always) ><


End file.
